


A Peculiar Kind of Toast

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Cock Cages, M/M, Object Insertion, Skinny Steve Rogers, Triple Drabble, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: A de-serumed Steve wants to try all the things he couldn't in the past. Bucky helps him out.





	A Peculiar Kind of Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Bucky’s cock throbs as he watches Steve’s reddened hole trying to spread around the unforgiving pressure of the thick glass bottle. “It’s not going to fit.”

“It’ll fit, I just need to—” On hands and knees, Steve pushes back suddenly, his hole spreading to swallow the wide base of the bottle. 

Bucky’s eyes are riveted to his swollen rim, the way the puffy flesh twitches at the strain. Through the clear glass, Bucky can see the pink of Steve’s insides. It takes all of Bucky’s willpower not to come right then. 

The trembles start small at first, then Steve’s hips are jerking helplessly, rocking back. Bucky gives him what he wants, shoving until Steve’s caged cock starts to leak white fluid. 

“More,” Steve begs.

Never able to deny Steve, Bucky tries to push it deeper, but it barely moves.

“Wait, wait, let me—” Steve shakily rises to his feet, legs spread wide, holding on Bucky’s shoulders to steady himself. 

Realizing Steve’s plan, Bucky shifts and braces him arm. 

Bucky’s eyes are immediately drawn to the bulge low in his abdomen. As skinny as Steve is, the bottle is clearly visible. It’s a sight that Bucky never tires of.

With trembling fingers, Steve presses against the bulge, and they both groan. 

Carefully Steve raises first one foot, then the other until his weight is suspended by the bottle that is oh so slowly slipping deeper into Steve’s slick hole. Steve yelps as the bottle narrows, his hole seemingly sucking it in, and suddenly beginnings to piss as his bladder is compressed past its limits. 

Bucky gets a faceful and opens him mouth, savoring the taste. That and the larger bulge in Steve's stomach sets him off, balls rising up as he comes untouched, added to the mess on the filthy sheets.


End file.
